It's Only High School Right?
by xSaffire55x
Summary: The Titans are in for a major change in their life this coming Fall. Not only is it ordered by the President, but if they don't do this, they will be stripped away from the city and possibly be sent to Juvenile Hall or even jail/prison. But what could go wrong? It's only High School. Right? OCs (though not centered around them)-Slight AU-Used to be named High School for Titans!
1. Good Morning World

Hey guys! Ok, so my laptop crashed again...stupid thing. But I have a brand new one. Anyway, I lost EVERYTHING in the last crash so I was rereading the first chapter of this. So I decided to redo it :) Anyway, I hope I did a good job and I hope you like it. I'm trying to not just center it around my OC and give every OC their own spot light but also continue to center the story around the original Titans. So enjoy. It's going against my original idea so the first chapter is going to be split into two because this was 6 pages long and I wasn't even done. I also thought you guys deserve to have a nice Christmas present. So I'll try to update soon.

P.S. I'm not even supposed to be typing. I have a wrist and thumb brace I'm supposed to wear practically 24/7. I might have arthritis or carpal tunnel, hence the brace. So just for you guys I'm going against doctors' orders and took them off to type :P So just for that, I better get some reviews :P

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the day there was not a sound emitting from the city. But as the sun started to come over the horizon the city slowly came to life. The city wasn't the only thing that was coming to life, a small island not too far from this city that held a 'T' shaped tower was coming alive slowly too. Inside the tower, there was a labyrinth of hallways and rooms, as you would surely get lost in if you didn't know the tower. There were about 6 or 7 levels and too many rooms to count, but alas, only a dozen or more of the rooms were occupied at the moment.<p>

One of the doors slid open with a _hiss_ and a young man stepped out. He was around 5'11" with raven dark hair that was spiky but before long, his hair would be too long for it to be spiky and he would either cut his hair or let it go down his back. He gave a final stretch by reaching his lean, tan arms up towards the ceiling. Finally, he gave one last yawn and sighed as he softly padded to what would be referred to as the Common Room.

Once the Common's Room door _hissed_ open the young man stepped in and turned a direct right to the kitchen. He had to hold in a sharp intake of breath when his bare feet hit the cold tile, seeing as all the man was wearing was a pair of red pajama pants that had the Robin symbol all over them. Usually the man would be wearing a mask to cover his eyes but for the moment, you could see his bright blue eyes.

Going through his regular routine, this young adult had the pot of coffee going making a fresh cup of coffee. Already knowing who would be up next the man put water in the tea kettle and set it on the stove to boil. Also, while he was at it, he took out the ingredients for pancakes, waffles, and hash-browns. Along with the ingredients he pulled out a couple of frying pans, mixing bowls and measuring cups. He decided to leave the tofu ingredients in their places knowing the owner would be the last up probably, as he usually is. As this sun kissed man set to work on starting breakfast (mixing ingredients, putting eggs on the frying pan, etc.), the door _hissed_ open. "Good morning Raven, your tea should almost be ready by now, anything you want to eat?" The hero asked the heroine, not even looking up from his task.

The heroine was very pale but over the years since she has lived on Earth she has gotten a little darker making her look like an albino with the very slightest tan. Along with the team, she had gone through a growth spurt making her 5'8". Her indigo eyes held slight amusement as she watched her leader effortlessly move around the kitchen making breakfast. "Two pancakes please, Robin. By the way, nice pajamas, I though you would have gotten dressed before walking around the tower, like you normally do." Raven commented back and then after a very short pause, added mockingly, "Where's your mask? Aren't you afraid of someone figuring out your secret identity?"

Robin gave her a fake glare but went back to his work while muttering, "O shut it, and I trust you guys enough."

Raven just grinned and went to take the kettle off of the stove, her waist-length hair flowing slightly behind her. Ever since Trigon had been defeated a couple of years back, Raven was able to show emotion now even though she was still cautious ever once in a while. She had also gone through a wardrobe change. She now wore a violet dress that was ankle length but had slits on both sides that went up to about an inch above the knee and the top went around her throat but not completely covering it. She still had her belt from her other uniform and the same boots and the same cape. But now she rarely put up her hood and everyone agrees that they like it better this way.

Once Raven's tea was sitting on the counter cooling off, she poured Robin a cup of coffee along with 2 other mugs and poured 2 more mugs of tea. The tower had received some more members over the years. After the mugs were poured, Raven started to help Robin with the cooking.

**-Somewhere else in the Tower-**

Elbows on knees, face in hands. That was the position that the young hero had adorned. Sunlight broke through the smallest of cracks from between the curtains and shined onto his back making his green skin more noticeable. A sigh came from him as he shifted to cup his hands and rest his forehead on his cupped hands yet his eyes were still closed. Finally, after what seemed like hours in his mind, he opened his forest green eyes and rose. Once he was standing at his full height of 5' 11" he stretched and cracked his back. All that he was wearing was purple boxers showing off his lean muscled body. He had abs and there wasn't an ounce of body fat on him, all of it was muscle. His hair was a little longer and now spiked like his leader's hair but not as spiky or as long.

The man took a moment to look around his room which over the years has been kept clean. Events in the past had made him give up his immaturity. He was still immature but in private he wasn't as immature. He still made terrible jokes but as he matured his joked got better and now even Raven laughed at them which made him happy beyond belief.

Finally pulling himself out of his musing, Changeling went over to the dresser and pulled out his hero suit. It was still the old one but he had ordered a new design and would be getting it any day now. The green man shook his head and laid it on his bed and only pulled on a silver pain of basketball shorts, deciding that he could change later if he needed too. Once deciding this was good enough the man went out of his room, his pointed ears twitching slightly at the _hiss_ of the door. Instead of heading straight to the common room, he walked up the bitter cold concrete stairs not even flinching at the coldness hitting his bare feet. While the other Titans thought he would just sleep in like he used to, he was actually one of the first to actually get up. But walking up the concrete stairs took time and he didn't want to rush so he let the Titans continue to think he slept in.

Once he reached the floor above his, he walked to the room at the end of the longest hallway that had SAFFIRE painted on the door. He didn't even knock knowing she would be awake by now. Upon stepping in the room he heard the sound of the shower going in the bathroom.

Changeling sniffed the air deeply but upon not smelling a certain smell, he relaxed. He relaxed even further when he saw that she had done what he had asking and left every sharp and/or dangerous object on the bed. He smiled as he heard her humming. Changeling took a look around and what made him grin even more was that her room was clean and it looked like it used to.

Changeling went into her closet to pick out an outfit for her as he heard the shower shut off. This was their regular routine, except usually, Changeling had to coax her out of bed and to take a shower but every day it got easier and now she seemed back to normal, sort of. Pulling himself out of his musing again, Changeling chose a long sleeve blue V-neck sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans and just grabbed 2 random socks seeing as since she was about 3 and could dress herself, she always wore 2 different socks. There was a story behind that but that was for another time. He already knew that she had her undergarments so he folded the clothes and set it right next to the bathroom door.

Changeling then proceeded to walk towards the wall that was just a book shelf and noticed about 10 new books and called out, "Did you go out yesterday and get new books Saff?"

"Yea…I think I'm finally better. I want to go back to the living rather than just those 2 hours visits a day." A soft voice said as she stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

Changeling went over and hugged Saffire tightly and took a deep breath. Saffire was only 5 feet so Changeling was towered over her. He whispered, "I'm so proud of you babygirl…"

Saffire couldn't help herself and let one tear fall and whispered back, "You haven't called me that name in forever…"

Her older brother didn't respond and just held her close breathing in her scent deeply. She smelled like rain, fire, and cherry blossoms. They both stood there for a good 10 minutes, just standing there, hugging each other, and happy that they were both here.

Finally Changeling released and finally really looked at her. She was slightly tanner than Raven and her cerulean curly hair reached her knees. Her sapphire eyes sparkled and were bright and clear. It was the first time in a long time Changeling actually saw her look better and look like her old self. "Let's go get some food BB." Saffire told him smiling.

Since Changeling grew up he didn't let anyone really call him BB except for Saffire because it was a double meaning for her. To her, it meant Brother Bear and it would only mean that to her.

The hero nodded and took her hand smiling and they both headed to the common room to have breakfast.

**-Back in the common room-**

Raven was setting the dishes on the counter and Robin was just starting on the tofu bacon and eggs when the door _hissed_ open revealing, to both their shock, Saffire and Changeling.

Raven smiled at both of them and Robin just looked shocked at the moment. But then his mouth broke into a smile. But as that smile broke out, Robin and Raven realized something and Robin asked, "Is this why you're late in the mornings Changeling?"

Changeling just shrugged and walked into the kitchen finishing the tofu bacon and eggs before putting them on a plate and handing a plate to Saffire. Working like a team, Saffire added a teaspoon of sugar to a mug of coffee and set it before Changeling before getting her own breakfast and grabbing a mug of tea adding half a candy to it and stirring it till it dissolved and then adding a teaspoon of sugar. At the last second before Changeling took a drink of coffee, Saffire added the other half of candy cane to it and made sure it dissolved.

Raven and Robin both watched in slight amazement. It was just like old times and it was good to see something familiar. Once the siblings were settled, Saffire moved to roll up her sleeves but Changeling tapped her foot with his foot and she stopped and just went to scratch her arm instead. The two bird named people in the room were too distracted to notice.

Both snapping out of their shock, Raven and Robin both sat down and started eating breakfast. Not long after, the door _hissed_ open revealing Cyborg. Cyborg had also gone through a change. The robot side of him was as bulky or heavy anymore. It fit his body better and made it easier to move around. He also had a lot of time on his hands and put new gadgets in the robot parts and made it so only if you hit a certain part and only that small area, would you be able to shut him down forcefully. Saffire, Raven, Changeling, and Robin are the only ones that knew. Saffire and Raven knew because they were his little sisters and they were always there helping him with the car and everything though Saffire was slightly more skilled than Raven but that was only because Saffire had a part-time job as a mechanic before coming to Jump City. Changeling and Robin knew because Robin did a lot of it and Changeling had helped pick the area and the code.

Cyborg blinked his human eye and gave the biggest grin ever, and before Saffire could run away, he picked her up and gave her a bone crushing hug swinging her around. Cyborg had also gone through a major growth spurt which was another reason why he needed a new upgrade. Cyborg now stood at 6'3", towering over basically everyone.

To the amazement to everyone besides Changeling, Saffire was laughing heartily as she was spun around. "I missed you too Cybear." Saffire almost shouted as she continued to laugh.

Saffire was usually quiet unless she was around friends and people she could be crazy with. Cyborg smiled and set her down and grinned down at her before kissing the top of her head and then grabbing his own plate and piling it high with bacon, sausage, pancakes, hash browns, and every food that was out except for the tofu stuff. Even after all these years, Cyborg won't eat tofu. Cyborg then proceeded to grab the final cup of coffee and sat down joining the others while they ate.

**-Somewhere else in the tower-**

There was a loud banging on a door that had STARFIRE painted on it and if you didn't know better you would have thought the door would have been banged in by now but yet it still held strong. "Lazy sister! Hurry up! I am hungry and I can smell the food from here!" The person who was banging on the door basically yelled.

The person banging on the door was 5'4" with curly brown hair that caressed down her back. Her hair wasn't as curly as Saffire's but it was curlier than just doing it with a curling iron. She was the opposite of her sister, who she was currently yelling at. While her sister had such tan skin it looked orange, she was so pale and white that it almost rivaled Raven. This heroine, if you could call her that, was about to use her full super strength to break the door when finally the door opened to reveal her sister.

Now her sister was the happiest and bubbliest on the team but right then she was annoyed. She towered over her sister with her 5'9" stature. Also, along with being annoyed, her green eyes were slightly glowing but she took a deep breath and calmed down. "Sister Megan, you couldn't wait just another minute? Or go ahead without me?" Starfire asked with a hint of tiredness in her voice like this happened regularly and it was wearing her down.

Megan's purple eyes sparked with mischievousness as she heard that tiny hint of tiredness and feigned concern and being sisterly by saying, "Dear sister, you sound tired. Are you alright? And I didn't go ahead because I wanted to go to breakfast with my favorite sister."

Starfire held back a growl and just sighed and walked past her sister. Starfire was just like most of the Titans and was wearing civilian clothes. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top and knee high socks underneath that were decorated in bunnies. After all the years of being on Earth, the team had finally gotten Starfire to speech proper English but she did slip up once in a while and she still did Friend before a name or Sister.

Megan glared at the back of her sister's head and promptly followed her. Megan was clad in purple shorts that only reached mid-thigh and a white tank top that said in pink writing, '_Most Beautiful in the World'_ and she had designer purple and white sandals on.

A year, take or give a couple of months, Megan showed up at the Tower in only a purple knee length dress and Starfire recognized her as her sister. But unlike how the team was with Blackfire, they stayed on their toes for 6 months and even got a galaxy report to make sure she wasn't wanted. But seeing as Megan was clear except for have a personality like Blackfire, they couldn't just kick her out on the street. So finally after 7 and ½ months, they welcomed her on the team.

**-Near Saffire's room-**

Dark brown, almost black, eyes opened at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned and hit the snooze button. It went off for a minute and then started to go again but louder and shriller. Finally, she had enough and threw the clock against the wall, causing it to smash to pieces. The heroine let out a sigh and tried to go back to sleep but realized she was fully awake now. With one last groan she got up and opened her closet to put a brand new alarm clock on the stand. Since this was a regular thing every day it was already on time. She had about 78 clocks left.

She got up and put on her bandana right away and rubbed her eyes. Her right eye had blue scales on the side but luckily they didn't move or it would have been painful to rub her eyes. Finally she stretched and headed over to her closet and just randomly picked out an outfit. Still slightly sleepy, she put them on and only a minute later did she look in the mirror.

Her bandana was placed perfectly so it hid her black hair except for the back. She was wearing a regular t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. She was wearing her regular black spandex shorts and was wearing rainbow socks. She shrugged and left the room.

As she was walking she heard laughter that could only belong to one person. Upon hearing the laughter she started running towards the common room. _'Why is my room so far away from the common room?!'_ She thought to herself.

Finally, she slowed down and opened the common room door to see that Cyborg, Raven, Saffire, Changeling, and Robin were just finishing breakfast. She didn't even wait; she tackled Saffire to the ground and hugged her like no tomorrow. "Well hello to you too BG…" Saffire managed to choke out.

The others at the table were laughing but helped both girls up at last. "Never do that to me ever again! You hear me Saffire! I was actually starting to think you had died and were rotting away in there! It has been about a year since you been in there! GOD GIRL! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN BASICALLY A YEAR!" BG yelled in her ear.

Saffire nodded and replied, "I didn't die in there, as you can see!"

Just then, the door opened to reveal Megan and Starfire coming in for breakfast. Megan just ignored everything to get her own breakfast. Starfire said good morning to everyone and hugged Saffire tightly. Finally, when Saffire was put down she muttered, "I'm going to have broken ribs at the end of the day."

The answer to that was just more laughter.

* * *

><p>So this is the first part of the supposed to be 1st chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it. I would love your feedback :) Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and just plain Happy Holidays. I'll try to update soon. I'll be introducing probably 3 more OCs next chapter.<p>

_**REVIEW**_

**_SUGAR_**

**_GIR_**

**_SUGAR_**

_**REVIEW**_

-Saffire


	2. Prankstars

Hey guys! Yes I am alive. Life has just been really busy for me. In good and bad ways. But now I'm back and I have an extra long chapter for you! Almost 11 pages on Microsoft Word, 5,702 words, this is a long one. And that's without my author note. Anyway, I finally wised up and organized all the OCs for the story which makes writing just that much easier so I will hopefully update more. Really sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it! REVIEW!

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE**__** FOLLOWING (OC creators, if I am using your OC, please read!):**_Here's the deal. To make the story better and easier, I have changed some of the OC ages and if you didn't have a height, I made up a height for you. There were only a couple OC ages I had to change but the heights, there were a lot more than I thought. Now, if you were the creator of the OC and you don't want the age changed or want to change the height I gave them, you need to PM me and let me know because if you don't at the beginning, I will not change it in the middle of the story. This goes for anything, personality, style of clothing, etc. **This will be your only warning.** I will not have people complain that I messed up the height, age, personality, style of clothing, etc., because I did warn you. I can not stress this enough. That is all though.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere in the Tower-<strong>

"Check Mate" A masculine voice spoke out into the empty room.

Ice blue eyes watched as the hologram he was playing against disappeared. With a bored sigh, the young man slowly unfolded his legs from the lotus position he was in. Finally having untangled his legs, the young man stood up and stretched to his full height of 6'1". "I need to inform Cyborg that his holograms are getting too easy again." His soft masculine voice filled the silence of the room as he turned back to his bed and started gently putting his marble chess pieces away.

The marble chess set had been a gift to him from Robin after he had been there for a full year. Cyborg had made him a hologram opponent for when no one could play any of his games with him but sadly, the hologram had to be upgraded every 2 weeks, give or take a few days, because he just seemed to always become better than the hologram in just that short time.

With an angered growl, the young male grabbed the hologram panel that was lying on his bed, crushing it slightly in his steel like grip, before chucking it with all of his strength against the wall, shattering it into millions of pieces. Now, that wouldn't be a surprise for a normal human to do, but the panel was made of stainless steel, but luckily his bedroom walls were made of titanium.

'_I see I'll have to tell Cyborg to upgrade the hologram again, won't I, Drago? And it looks like you need a new hologram panel, again. Drago, this is the 4__th__ one this month you've destroyed.'_ A voice sounded into his head.

Now, most people would be freaking out at the sound of a voice, that wasn't their own voice, speaking in their head. But for the man called Drago, this was an everyday occurrence. A small smirk graced his lips at the sound of his sister's voice. Leave it to her to be watching him play chess or listening to his thoughts. Normally, he would be mad at having his privacy breached, but she rarely did it and only did it with his permission, so he only smirked when she commented. At the beginning, she had offered to give him some tips to help him win his games but he had turned down her offer, wanting to learn on his own so she was only a spectator.

'_Well good morning to you too Raven. That would be very….nice of you to mention it to Cyborg for me that the hologram needs an upgrade again. And honestly, Cyborg should just make a bunch of them for me. Either that or make it stronger, but seeing as I can shatter stainless steel like nothing, it is obvious who is the strongest in the tower.'_ Drago replied mentally, gloating just a little bit at the end, while he went through his closet to pick out his clothes before showering, after he had calmed down his breathing and anger.

Drago could feel her smirk through the sibling link they had. Now, the sibling link they had wasn't that different from the link Raven and Robin shared. Mostly, the main difference was that both has made their own links with the other so both could go into the other's mind, thoughts, and sometimes even actions. Even though they were only half-brother and half-sister, they still treated each other like they were fully blood related.

'_Oh, but of course, anything for my darling brother.'_ There was a joking tone behind the second part of the sentence, but then again, Drago expected nothing less from his sister.

It didn't pass Drago's notice though that his sister didn't respond to the part about him being the strongest. It made Drago smirk, thinking that his sister already knew the fact, especially since she saw how weak the others were compared to him.

'_Well, I shall see you at breakfast my caring sister.'_ Drago replied back and with that said, he closed the link and went into his bathroom.

**-In The Kitchen-**

Raven smiled slightly at how her brother signed out. Even though he was only related to her through Trigon, they treated each other like they've been together forever, and he was a really noble man. As long as you didn't get him mad, that's when trouble starts. As almost the exact opposite of Raven, Drago had a short temper and was very arrogant, while Raven was patient, most of the time, and didn't have a huge ego.

Though, mornings like this just show how short tempered he was. It also showed how big of an ego he had, especially when it came to strength and intelligence.

Raven looked around the room before getting up to prepare a cup of strong tea for her brother.

**-Outside-**

A large German Shepard looked up towards the T-shaped tower. With far too intelligent eyes for a regular dog it gave what would have been a sigh if he was human and trotted towards the entrance. At the entrance, he walked past the regular panel that a human would use to put in the code or call up to the Titans for entry and walked to the huge rose bushes that were nearby.

As he got near the rose bushes, instead of stopping like a regular dog, he walked straight through the bushes. Now, to the human eye, you would think he would have gotten scratched, but to this full grown German Shepard, it merely just grazed his full, thick coat. As the months was getting closer to Fall and then Winter, the coat would only get thicker but at the same time, he would spend less time outside and more time curled up next to his favorite person.

With that thought, his ears lowered a little at the thought of his _now_ favorite person. Someone used to have that place but that someone left and he had to comfort the most hurt person and that person he had to comfort also comforted him in the process. He knew, they would never get over the abandonment of that one person but they both have healed and learned.

With that last thought, and realizing he had stopped, he perked up his ears and let his mouth break into a doggy grin with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Continuing his trot ahead, he came upon a metal door that had 2 different panels. Putting his paw on one, it scanned the paw 3 times to make sure it wasn't be tricked at the same time, making sure it was the right dog and would know immediately to take off his paw straight after the 3rd scan. The second panel scanned the dog's face, especially the eyes and tongue. Once that was done, the dog wagged his tail 2 times before barking 7 times.

Finally, a computer voice spoke while the small metal door opened, saying, "Welcome back Sibs. Saffire is in the Ops room with mostly everyone except for Alexa, Duplicate, and Drago. She has been asking for you."

Sibs gave a happy bark and started almost sprinting up the tunnel to the floor just beneath the Ops room, and started running up the stairs to the rooms. With a doggy grin on his face and his tongue lolling out, Sibs quietly entered the Ops room to make a surprise attack on Saffire.

With that in mind, he quickly scoped out the area and spotted Saffire in the middle of the couch reading one of the new books she just bought yesterday. Cyborg was with Robin and they were discussing was looked and sounded like what enemies were locked up and what enemies were still on the loose. Raven was in the kitchen making a cup of tea for what Sibs assumed to be for her brother, Drago. BG was sitting on the floor going through video games to probably play with Saffire, Changeling, and Cyborg. Changeling was sitting at the end of the couch reading his own book that was just as thick as Saffire's (which was about 800-900 pages) and was completely absorbed in his reading material. Starfire was currently sitting 2 feet from Saffire watching TV before it was taken over for video games. Megan was on her laptop, probably internet shopping for makeup, clothes and what not. Sibs internally rolled his eyes at her, she was okay but he didn't trust her fully.

Keeping his eyes on Saffire, he crept forward slowly and with a lot of stealth. Robin and Cyborg were the first to notice Sibs but didn't say a word and watched as he slowly got closer to the couch and therefore, Saffire. Raven noticed him next and just sipped her own tea watching the full grown German Shepard try to go across the room unseen. BG and Starfire noticed him out of the corner of their eyes but didn't turn towards him so they wouldn't give away the surprise. Changeling was too engrossed into his book to notice anything really going on. Megan saw but didn't care and went back to her shopping.

With only a foot left between Sibs and the couch, Sibs took a great leap landing right next to Saffire and pushed her to the side and started slobbering her face and neck with doggy kisses. As Saffire was surprised, she dropped her book and instantly started laughing. Saffire rolled onto her back and Sibs put his front paws gently on her stomach and continues to lick her. All the Titans, even Megan and Changeling, who was finally torn away from his book to see his sister get attacked, smiled as Saffire laughed and Sibs occasionally gave a happy bark in between his slobbery kisses.

Finally, Sibs stopped attacking Saffire and just stared down at her with a huge doggy grin and panting slightly. Saffire's face was covered in dog saliva but she didn't care. What mattered most to everyone, especially Sibs, was the huge grin on her face and the way her eyes sparkled with joy. With a joyful and joking tone to her voice, Saffire said, "Gross! Sibs! Now I need to take _another_ shower!"

Sibs just barked as if laughing and Saffire laughed a little before hugging Sibs close to her and Sibs laid fully on her with his nose touching her left ear. Saffire whispered to Sibs while hugging him closer to her, "You're a good dog Sibs and I love you….I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

If Sibs was human, he would be tearing up and/or crying right now but he wasn't so he affectionately licked her left cheek.

Everyone smiled before going back to what they were doing before except Saffire and Sibs were laying in the same position with Saffire petting Sibs' back.

**-Somewhere in the Tower-**

A groan emitted throughout the room as feet hit the ground as a young woman got up to walk across the room to turn off her alarm clock. Ever since a long time ago, she always had to put the alarm clock on the other side of the room because if she didn't, she wouldn't wake up and just keep hitting the snooze button and would be late and get yelled at.

With a small sigh, she flipped her head down so her bright auburn hair went in front of her face before flipping her hair back so it was all out of face. Brown eyes sparkled brightly with laughter and happiness as she threw open her blinds to let in the sunlight. With a bright smile she said, "Hello world! I, Alexa, shall see you in about 20 or so minutes!"

With that said she turned around and almost skipped towards her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. As she opened up her closet doors you could clearly see what looked like a rainbow exploded in her closet. First it was sorted into shirts, pants, shorts, shoes, etc., and then it was color coordinated.

With a hum, Alexa turned towards her section of green shirts. With a couple seconds she chose a white, green, and blue shirt that was semi-see through with a green tank top. As she turned a little she looked at her shorts and grabbed a pair of cotton shorts that had an elastic band, that were plaid with the same colors as the shirt that reached mid-thigh. With a last turn, she grabbed knee length socks that were white with green and blue stripes. With a smile still in place and grabbing her undergarments, she skipped towards her bathroom.

Placing her clothes on her still messy bed, that she vowed silently to make before she left for breakfast, she skipped into her bathroom.

**-Outside-**

Sweat dripped down slightly tanned skin as music blared into a young female's ears. As she made her 18th lap around the island and the last few notes of the last song on her playlist played, she slowed down from a jog to a walk. Taking a long drink from her water bottle, she walked the rest of her lap around the island before starting to head back to the entrance of the T-shaped tower that adorned the island.

Grabbing the white, small towel that was resting on the bushes right next to the door, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and neck and rested the towel around her neck as she continued towards the panel and drank some more water. Closing off her water bottle, she placed her hand on a panel and it scanned her hand twice before she looked into the panel, and had her eyes scanned 3 times before it scanned her whole face 2 times. Then she spoke in a loud clear voice, "Duplicate, 15 years old, and I ran 18 laps today before my playlist ran out and walked the 19th lap. So new record, record that please Computer."

"Welcome back Duplicate, information has been recorded." The computer responded back before there were audible clicks coming from the large door.

With a nod, Duplicate pushed open the door and headed inside while pushing the door closed behind her, knowing it would automatically lock by itself. As she headed towards the stairs, she decided at the last moment to reward herself for the new record and take the elevator instead of running up the flight of stairs to her room. Changing her direction, she hit the up arrow and waited for the elevator and once she stepped inside and selected her floor, Duplicate relaxed and took a huge drink of water.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped onto the floor level where her room was located. Since she had been jogging, she wasn't wearing her regular outfit except she was wearing her green mask (in case there was some paparazzi), and her white t-shirt. Her long brown hair was in its' regular French braid. With one hand, she started taking apart her French braid while she held her water bottle in the other hand. Once her hair was unbraided, she ran her hand through the sweat soaked hair and internally grimaced, glad that she would be taking a shower in just a couple of minutes.

Upon scanning her hand and entering her room passcode, Duplicate finally entered her room. Setting her water bottle in the recyclable bin she kept in her room, she threw her towel in her hamper and headed towards her closet. Normally she would dress in her uniform but she was going more casual since there were so many more Titans in the tower, not all of them needed to go fight crime unless they were called for backup which was very rare now. Like her cousin Robin though, she always kept her mask on her, even if it wasn't on her face.

Picking out some dark camouflage shorts that reached just above her knees, she also picked her usual gold belt that had a black heart on it with her regular white t-shirt. Duplicate stood there for a little bit debating on putting on shoes or not. Finally deciding against it, she picked out her regular green and white athletic ankle socks. Setting her clothes on her made bed, she headed to her bathroom while stripping off her sticky, sweat soaked clothing.

**-Ops Room-**

Alexa skipped into the Ops Room, but instead of using the door like everyone else, she just skipped through the wall like it was nothing. One of her powers, which came to a shock to everyone the first time she used it, was that she could walk through walls. The first time she used it, it had scared and shocked everyone and the very first time, she had tripped halfway through walking through the wall which explained why it had scared everyone the first time.

Alexa was now fully dressed but her auburn hair was still slightly wet, especially her bangs, that were almost still dripping with water, that went to the right. She was singing softly under her breath as she walked to the Kitchen to get some breakfast when she tripped over her own feet and almost landed on her face and if it wasn't for her fast reflexes that caught herself just less than an inch from the ground, she would have face planted.

The Titans weren't fazed by this since they had gotten used to Alexa's unnatural clumsiness. Unless she was in a battle, she would trip over her own feet, even thin air. She was still slightly clumsy in battle, but it was very rare. Also, everyone, especially Alexa, were grateful that she had the power to heal herself because with all the times she tripped and fell, she would be in the ER on more than a couple of occasions.

Once she had gotten up, she continued on her way to the kitchen. As she passed by Robin, she messed up his hair, which he whined a little about, trying to fix it. She smiled and Cyborg chuckled a little at the act of childishness.

As Alexa finally sat down to eat her breakfast, the door _hissed_ open and showed the new comer to be Drago. "Hey Drago, I'm already letting the computer run an update on the holograms, and I will update them myself later. Also, I have a new panel ready for you and I'm working on just making about a dozen so you can just grab a new one when the other one…dies." Cyborg called out to the pale male.

Drago just nodded, his ice blue eyes looking over everyone, quickly taking everything in before he headed towards the kitchen. "It's about time you finally thought up that idea, even though I had to basically tell you." Drago muttered to himself, thinking about how he wasn't just the strongest, but also the most intelligent in the Tower.

Drago was wearing a black t-shirt that was almost skin tight, showing his well-muscled body, and regular dark jeans that were held up by a black leather belt and black socks kept his feet warm against the ice cold tile. In the beginning, it was unusual to the Titans that he wore almost only black 24/7, even during the summer, but they slowly got used to it.

Raven gave Drago a small smile, while also rolling her eyes internally at his comment, as a good morning which he returned before his face went blank. Drago had warmed up to everyone and most of the time got along with everyone, excluding Megan, but it was just a habit of his to be a little cold to others. It was relatively easy for them to break through the ice though now.

Alexa smiled brightly at Drago as he just rolled his eyes at her overly happiness. Drago grabbed his cup of tea only adding one teaspoon of crème, and grabbed a plate of waffles before sitting down at the table, a little away from Alexa. "Good morning Drago! How are you today? I'm guessing you beat your hologram again. We should play some time!" Alexa babbled a little bit towards Drago.

Drago only nodded slightly, not really listening to whatever the young heroine was saying. While sipping his tea, Drago took out his electronic Sudoku that Saffire had given him as a present for no reason. She had gone out one day before _the day_ and had bought herself an electronic Sudoku and bought him one too because she knew he loved strategy games. It self-updated wirelessly and had different modes. He absolutely found it entertaining and easy to take anywhere, not that he would ever admit that he treasured the present or found it touching that she got it for him for no reason except from the kindness of her heart. Internally, Drago scowled at the thought, no one can actually know any of that. Not even his sister, though he hoped that somehow Saffire knew it without him telling her.

Alexa placed her plate in the sink before dancing over to where Starfire was to sit with her. Before she sat down though, she noticed Sibs was there, and he was on top of someone. Because the couch had i's' back to the door and Sibs and the person were lying down, Alexa didn't notice either of them when she walked in. With a little scream of joy, Alexa ran over, stumbling twice in the process, and jumped on the person. Sibs was smart enough and had quickly moved out of the way so he wouldn't be crushed, but the person he was laying on wasn't so lucky. An 'Oomph' emitted from the person as Alexa almost crushed the girl beneath her. "Nice to see you too, Alexa." The person said as they hugged the girl that jumped on them.

"Saffire! I missed you so much! Where have you been?!" Alexa basically screamed in the poor girl's ear.

The Titans laughed at the poor girls misfortune, except Drago did in inwardly and Megan tried to hide it.

Just as everyone was settling down, the doors _hissed_ open again, revealing Duplicate, now all clean and her hair back in a French braid.

Duplicate blinked three times, taking in the scene in front of her before a huge grin broke out across her face and she ran across the room, jumped over the couch gracefully and tackled Saffire and Alexa, not as gracefully. Sadly for the two girls, Duplicate had gotten so excited that she had made 6 others of herself who all tackled them both at the same time. None of them said a word as they all hugged Saffire and Alexa in a middle of what looked like to be a dog pile.

Now, Duplicate's powers were exactly like her name, she was able to duplicate herself. And not disfigured copies, but full functioning copies. At first, it reminded the Titans of Raven's emotions but they were just normal copies of Duplicate, almost nothing like Raven's emotions.

Raven laughed openly at their misfortune and the males in the room gave her a glance with a look of relaxed happiness on their face and/or in their eyes. All the males in the room, except for Changeling, saw her as a sister and loved seeing her laugh so openly. Drago knew of how she had to restrict her emotions because of their father and inside, it pained him that it took so long for her to actually show emotions freely. Changeling didn't see like a sister. He didn't know why, but he could never see her as a sister but he did see her as one of his best friends.

Starfire squealed before joining the dog pile/group hug and it wasn't too long until BG decided to join too.

Finally, after a good 3 minutes, the group broke apart and Duplicate got rid of her duplicates. Alexa, BG, Duplicate, and Saffire all settled back onto the couch as the game console turned on. Since all 4 girls were up, they decided to play video games first before letting the guys play with them. Since Cyborg was the genius he was, with a little help from Changeling, BG, Saffire, and Robin, Cyborg had made it possible for 10 players to play on one game at once.

Robin got up, deciding it was time to go train, hugged Saffire from behind, as the game console was just turning on, and whispered into her ear, "It's good to see you're back."

Before Saffire could answer, Robin had already walked through the door heading to his room. Saffire smiled softly but her face got serious as the game started. The girls had decided on Halo 4 as their game, but the game console was still warming up.

Raven rolled her eyes, she still couldn't see what was so special about video games, though once in a while she would join in an easy game to just join and have fun. Raven just rolled her eyes and started to read a book that she kept in the Ops room for when she didn't feel like going back to her room. Drago had finished his breakfast and was currently residing at the end of the couch, still playing his Sudoku but this was his 6th game but they were getting harder each time. Starfire was now sitting there, ready to watch the 4 girls play their game, well when the game actually started. She was fairly interested in how the game worked but knew the girls would get too into the game and too competitive to answer her, so she would just watched. The game was finally put into the disk tray and it started to load.

Changeling shouted, "I PLAY WINNER!" before going back to reading his large book but once in a while snuck a glance at the screen just to see who was winning, and secretly hoping it wasn't BG or Saffire, though he knew better than to hope for a miracle.

The girls rolled their eyes but BG and Saffire both got this mischievous smirk on their faces, which made Changeling groan, knowing that he had just encouraged them to win so that they could kick his butt later.

Cyborg had gotten up, ruffled Saffire's hair a little which got him a little protest from the tiny, as she was only 5 feet, girl, and went to go work on his car, and just all the other motorized vehicles in general. Usually one of the girls, especially Raven, came with him, but that was just once in a while and that was okay with him. They knew where to find him at least if they needed help with something.

While the game was loading, the girls started to talk, just loud enough for each to hear each other, though everyone else besides Megan and Starfire could hear them with their heightened senses.

"We need to go shopping." Saffire stated as she stared at the loading screen.

The girls gave her a slightly horrified look and looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you okay Saffire? Maybe spending too much time in your room drove you crazy. Maybe you were abducted by aliens! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL SAFFIRE, YOU ALIEN!?" BG was the first to respond to her statement, and ending up yelling towards the end as she picked up a frying pan from the floor (as it was left there so she could hit anyone that made her mad) and pointed it at Saffire threateningly.

"Oh hush, twin of mine. I'm not crazy; we need to go shopping for _prank_ supplies." Saffire answered after she snatched the frying pan from BG's hands and put it back on the ground.

The other 3 girls gave a sigh, seeing that their friend wasn't crazy and actually had a method for her madness, for once. Raven internally groaned at hearing the word prank come for the plotting group of girls. Changeling's ears perked up a little and turned into a kitten before looking at his sister, basically begging to join.

"Sorry Changeling, but this is the first time the 4 Prankstars have done a prank together in a really long time." Saffire told Changeling as he shifted back human and pouted like a 4 year old instead of the 16 year old he was.

Changeling had matured a lot in a short time; well he was basically forced to. But no matter how mature he was, he would always act immature. Though, the difference was there. His jokes were much better, he was better at planning pranks, and he knew when to not push it.

"Prankstars?" Duplicate asked with an amused look on her face.

"That's all I came up with at the moment. Or would you rather us be called, The-Awesome-Girl-Pranksters-Group-That-Is-To-Be-Na med-Later?" Saffire asked rhetorically.

Alexa answered anyway, "Prankstars are good for now. We'll just figure out a better name later."

Before the conversation could go further, the game was fully loaded and the girls focused on the game, but not before Duplicate told them, "We'll talk about all this later."

Megan was still online shopping for what looked like to be a cocktail dress as she was going out to the club soon. Megan was like Blackfire in many ways, except Megan wasn't evil like Blackfire. Though Blackfire was the oldest, it seemed like Megan looked up to her so Megan went out partying and what not, just to have a good time. Once in a while some of the Titans would join, but not usually. Megan was smart though and didn't drink, maybe 2 shots but nothing serious enough to get her drunk.

**-In Robin's Room-**

Robin had just entered her room when he turned around and turned on the light. Normally he would have opened up the drapes to let in sunlight but he was only going to be in the room for a little bit. At first, Robin never opened up the drapes, reminding him the darkness he experienced in the Bat Cave, and he didn't want anyone to find out his identity. But he found out that the windows were tinted and reflective, meaning, that on the outside they were basically like a mirror but on the inside they were a window. As time went by, he started to actually decorate his room and gave it sunlight.

Currently, Robin's walls were red and he had a hardwood floor instead of carpet or tile. His bed was a queen size bed with normal dark red with blue on the edges sheets covering the mattress. In one corner that was next to the window was a fairly large desk. Robin internally shuddered as he remembered how obsessed he was before with catching criminals that his desk used to be covered with papers and papers surrounded it. But now the desk had a clean surface with a stack in the corner, a large reading lamp in the center pushed back, and his laptop sitting neatly in the middle.

Next to his first desk, on the wall to be precise, was a panel, like the one outside of his room to let him enter his computer room where he kept the 2nd surveillance room and most of his other computer and even some gadgets that he was working on and/or fixing.

Robin frowned as he thought about all the hours he spent rewinding one particular video, trying to figure out a huge mystery. He never did find his answer but he decided not to dwell on it.

Upon turning around, Robin headed towards his closet to pick out an outfit. Robin had taken a shower in the early hours of the morning, before he had gone to bed, so he didn't have to worry about that. Finally getting dressed, he was wearing red and black basketball shorts and a black tank top, yet no socks and/or shoes covered his feet.

The young hero walked up to a picture frame that was on his bed side table, kissed his pointer and middle finger before touching the picture with those two fingers.

As he moved his fingers, you could get a clear view of what looked like a ratty old flyer. It was black and white and across the top it said, "The Amazing Flying Grayson's". Underneath was a picture of a beautiful young woman in front of a handsome man and they seemed to be husband and wife. In front of both of them was a boy that looked like the perfect combination of them both.

When Robin and Batman had started to get in contact again, Batman had found the old flyer and had given it to him as something to remember his birth parents. After Batman had left him with the flyer the first time, Robin had broken down into tears, clutching the flyer to his chest.

With a sigh, Robin slowly treaded towards the laptop on top of his desk and opened it. Given it a finger print scan, eye scan, and a blood scan, after pricking his finger and rubbing his blood on a pad, the computer opened up and started.

The ex-apprentice of Batman decided just to look at his email for the day and only noticed one notification. Thinking it was just spam (even though they were heroes, once in a while they got spam email) he had started to just automatically delete it, but he noticed something different; it was from the President.

With a frown, he opened the email and began to read it.

As he read further into the email, his brow began to furrow more and more until he finally got to the end and his eyebrows were now knitted together and he had a deep frown on his face. His usual bright blue eyes were dull with confusion, slight anger, disbelief, and yet, understanding.

With a heavy sigh, he printed the email knowing that he had to tell the other Titans and turned around to enter his computer room to contact some more Titans.

* * *

><p>How did I do? I hope you liked it! Please review! <strong>Again,<strong> **OC creators, if I am using one of your OCs in this story, you need to read the important notice at the top.**

_**REVIEW**_

_**SUGAR**_

_**GAR**_

_**SUGAR**_

_**REVIEW**_

-xSaffire55x


	3. Then Why Aren't You Back Yet?

Have I ever mentioned that life just SUCKS sometimes? No? Well it does.

Hello my lovelies! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this is overdue but you know...life... This is the longest chapter I've ever written, but I'll probably write longer chapters later. So I have added in some humor. ...And then I added some angst. Please don't kill me!

At the bottom I will explain each joke that is labelled with (*number*).

Now, thanks to my beautiful twin, BGuate224, she has generously translated some of the writing into Spanish for me. I hate Google Translator because I don't think it translates properly. So when you see Spanish words, the English translation is in parentheses ( ). Some of it does switch mid sentence to Spanish though. Just a warning.

Chapter: Almost 16 Pages on Microsoft word. 8,397 words, without the author notes on top and bottom.

Last note: _**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE**__** FOLLOWING (OC creators, if I am using your OC, please read!) (Basically read everything after this bolded/italicized/underlined line):**_Here's the deal. To make the story better and easier, I have changed some of the OC ages and if you didn't have a height, I made up a height for you. There were only a couple OC ages I had to change but the heights, there were a lot more than I thought. Now, if you were the creator of the OC and you don't want the age changed or want to change the height I gave them, you need to PM me and let me know because if you don't at the beginning, I will not change it in the middle of the story. This goes for anything, personality, style of clothing, etc. **This will be your only warning.** I will not have people complain that I messed up the height, age, personality, style of clothing, etc., because I did warn you. I can not stress this enough. That is all though.

Now, as I'm about to get started on the actually plot (YAY!), I need some classes from you guys. My school is huge, and I mean huge. We have a special Medical Academy program and we are one of the top High Schools for Engineering. We have almost every sport and we have a huge Music/Arts program. So based on your age, I have placed you in a grade. There are no Freshman in this story and very few Seniors. So I need you to either review or PM me if there are any specific classes you wish to take.

Also, I have changed a couple of pairings. Most of you are still with your first pairing but, **Falcon, Blake, Drago, Alexa, and B****G need to PM me to discuss**** pairings.** Falcon and BG already have an idea for what is going on. But the others, I need you to message me.

Lastly, I will post this warning for the next couple of chapter, but after I start the plot, I will not be changing characters or classes unless I deem it necessary.

HAPPY READING! And please review!

* * *

><p><strong>-Teen Titans East Tower-<strong>

As Titans West was 3 hours behind Titans East, Titans East already had their dishes clean and put away from breakfast and everyone was up and awake, and most were either training or were messing around before training.

"FOR NARNIA!" A young hero yelled as he shot an arrow at a target and hit the center of the target. (*1*)

The young man was alone in the large training room but he didn't seem to mind. Taking quick aim for his next target, the young male said into the emptiness, "I am Legolas from Lord of the Rings! Fear me and my flawless hair!" (*2*) With that said, he shot at the target, hitting dead center again.

Now the man stood at 5'11", with tan skin from probably being outside a lot as he was known to love the outdoors, and had red fiery hair, which looked more orange than red, though he had no freckles. His hair laid flat on his head yet he had some bangs that lay on his forehead, unlike Robin's hair, who was his arch rival of sorts. Unsurprisingly, the hero wasn't wearing a shirt and only had a pair of red and gold basketball shorts on. In the bottom right corner of the shorts showed his symbol, a black S in a yellow circle. "Nananananananananana…" The man sang to himself as he took aim and when he released the arrow he shouted, "Speedy!" (*3*)

As usual, the arrow hit dead center. With a sigh, he noticed that all the targets had been shot at so he headed towards his last target that had a number 80 above it and started to retrieve his arrows from all the targets. All the while he was singing loudly, and off key slightly, "80 arrows in targets, 80 arrows in targets, take one down, put it in the pile, 79 arrows to go. 79 arrows in targets…" And he continued counting down while also singing about it.

"Having fun Speedy?" A voice sounded from the doorway making him stop his ridiculous singing.

As Speedy turned towards the door, his forest green eyes lit up, even more than usual, as he saw who was at the door. Leaning against the doorway was a girl that was about 5'3" which made her short compared to him. Her dark brown hair was pulled back with a rose red hairband, which was usual for her, but instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing a white sports bra and had red and white basketball shorts on. Just like Speedy, she was barefoot but that was a little unusual for her as she usually wore her red ballerina flats.

"Mind if I join? I rather get training done now rather than later." The young heroine asked Speedy nervously.

She was lucky Speedy was oblivious and didn't notice how nervous she really was. Instead he just smiled brightly, which made his eyes sparkle, and replied, "I don't mind at all Rosie! Come on! You can help me pull out the other 59 arrows!"

Rose, or Rosie as Speedy (and only Speedy was allowed to) called her, shook her head before straightening up and said, "Fine Speedy."

Internally, Speedy jumped up and down celebrating, but outside he just smiled and started pulling out some more arrows as Rose joined him. As Rose was walking over to Speedy with the rest of the arrows, she subconsciously started playing with her rose necklace with one hand nervously. Speedy, in a moment of maturity and intelligence realized that she played with her rose necklace a lot around him. Though, as we all know, good things must come to an end and his thought process was interrupted when she handed him all his arrows. "Thank you Rosie!" Speedy said and kissed her cheek.

Rose was frozen still before she unfroze herself a couple of seconds later and she nodded, trying to fight off a blush that was trying to surface.

If it had been anyone else, they would have figured out that Rose liked Speedy, but because Speedy wasn't the most intelligent, unless he was dead serious, he didn't notice really anything. Speedy wasn't like Robin; he wasn't a detective and he noticed only so much. Now if it was a serious situation, you would be surprised how Speedy acted and how observant he actually was. In some ways, he was like Changeling; immature but when the situation called for it, could be very serious.

Rose took a few minutes, all the while fighting down her blush, and when she was calm enough she grabbed her iPod from her basketball shorts' pocket and put it in her ear and turned on the music. Though not before she heard Speedy yell, "I'm going Archer!" (*4*)

Internally Rose rolled her eyes but outside she just smiled and headed to the treadmill to get her heart pumping before she started her real workout. While doing everything, both of the people occupying the training room kept sneaking glances at each other, though neither said anything to the other.

**-Somewhere else-**

"Stupid game! I totally head shot him! Gah! No! Watch out behind you! No! STUPID STUPID STUPID!" A girl screamed at the TV as she jumped up from the couch with a game controller in her hands.

Now, she had a white ear piece in her ear so she was also screaming into the microphone at the people on the other line. One of guys on the other end said, "Hah! You just died again. Since you're just a girl, you should just leave."

Her sky blue eyes darkened slightly in anger before she calmly told them, "You think that just because I'm a girl I suck? Just wait."

With that said, she sat back down, blew a strand of her golden brown hair out of her eyes and face. She sat there shouting out commands to others on her team, taking control instantly, and literally started just killing every enemy in sight, showing no mercy. As the end screen showed up, it showed that she was 1st over everyone and her team won. "Still think girls suck? I'll have you know that out of my friends, who are about 4 other girls, I'm not even the best. Do yourself a favor, whoever said basically said girls suck, add me as a friend so when I'm with my girlfriends, I'll show you that girls are better than you think. Choose any game and we'll beat you easily. Auna is out."

With that she turned off the ear piece, and logged out of the console before turning it off. "Auna, you are scary sometimes girl. I hope you know that." Came a female voice from the door way.

The girl named Auna turned towards the voice and stuck out her tongue childishly and said, "Well I'm sorry Bee that I scared you."

The girl called Bee just rolled her eyes as another girl walked past her. The girl that walked past Bee was small with shoulder length blonde hair. She had bright hazel eyes and said sarcastically, "Well, it's not like you're almost an adult. Not like you're supposed to actually be mature."

Auna fake glared at the newcomer, her nose scrunching up slightly. But she didn't hold the fake glare for long; soon she just broke into a smile that stretched from one freckled cheek to the other. "Well hello to you too, Faira."

The girl named Faira rolled her eyes before continuing on her way to the kitchen. Faira was adorning purple basketball shorts and a white baseball t-shirt. She stood in front of the island counter in the kitchen for a second before her hair shortened into basically a pixie cut except her facial features changed until they were masculine. Right in front of Bee's and Auna's eyes, Faira had turned into a man in a matter of seconds.

Now, Faira's powers are almost like Changeling's except instead of changing into animals, she could change her physical appearance, even her gender, in a matter of seconds. It came quite handy during a battle because she could easily change what she looked like and confuse the criminals. That wasn't all that she could do, but we'll get to that later.

Still wearing the same outfit, but now a man, Faira just grabbed a water bottle before she headed towards the training room. Bee sighed before looking at Auna who was currently stretching. Auna was still in her pajamas, which was a normal thing unless they were going out or after her video games she changed to go train. Her pajamas consisted of, today anyway, blue pajama pants that had little Legend of Zelda symbols all over it and a purple shirt, which was slightly baggy, with a large Gumby on it. Sometimes the pajamas matched, and sometimes they didn't.

Finally finished stretching, Auna turned around and looked at Bee. Now that Titans East had gotten settled finally, Bee was more comfortable around everyone and started dressing more casual. Bee still had her hair in those twin buns on the back of her head but her clothes were more casual. Today she had on a shirt that was black and had yellow writing that said, "Don't worry, I don't sting….hard." And in a tinier font read, "Sometimes anyway, just depends how much you piss me off."

It had been a gift from Alexa when they were having one of their crazier days. Sometimes the Titans made custom shirts, most of the time they were forced to participate by a certain group, and this was just a shirt that Alexa made. Though BG had added on the tinier font at the last second and Alexa had no idea until the shirt showed up at their door.

Auna smiled softly at the memory and continued to check out Bee's outfit noticing that she was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. How Bee had fit her hips and her butt more especially, into those jeans, Auna did not want to know. Leave it to Bee though that she still wore shoes, even inside the Tower. She was wearing just a nice pair of black Chuck Taylors that had yellow laces and were yellow on the inside. Raven had introduced Bee to the wonderfulness that were Chuck Taylors, after she had stolen a pair from the younger girls and had discovered them at the mall when Starfire had made, more like forced, Raven to go shopping with her.

"I'm guessing you already trained today Bee." Auna stated more than asked.

It was a known fact that Bee got up early so she could train before breakfast and then do her leader duties throughout the day. Robin in Titans West used to do that, but he broke that habit as he got less sleep than he got now; Robin was a night person because of all the years with Batman. But Robin still did more training than others, as if to prove he was a superhero even though he had no real powers, and still got all his leadership duties done. If Robin had been anyone else, they wouldn't be able to handle the consistent strain, mentally, physically, and emotionally, that all of the training and being a leader came with.

Auna stretched one last time before heading towards her room telling Bee over her shoulder, "I'm going to go train now, have fun with paperwork."

Bee scowled lightly; she absolutely hated paperwork and sometimes even tried to procrastinate it. But the bad thing for Bee is that since Aqualad was second in command after Bee, he always made her do the paperwork. That and the fact that Robin always wanted all the files before she turned it into the city or where ever the paperwork was supposed to go. And he had a strict rule to have it in to him at least 2 days before the paperwork was due to the people requesting it.

With an exasperated sigh, Bee turned around and started heading to her own room to get started on the paper work that was taunting her.

**-Outside-**

A tan male sat on a rock, looking out into the ocean that crashed against the shore. The man was dripping wet, as if he had just gotten out of the water. His pitch black eyes watching the ocean as a small smile graced his lips. He was wearing a regular black wet suit over his scaly skin. In the top right of the wet suit read, "Aqualad". All the wet suits were labeled to who owned them, but Aqualad owned most of them. Aqualad's scaly skin looked like a superhero uniform for people that didn't know better. The first time Aqualad had met the Titans, he was wearing nothing except for a Speedo that had blended in with his skin. The Titans, before anyway, didn't know any better, but upon treating his injuries, that had found out that what they had thought was a costume was actually skin.

Aqualad's hair was still out of his face but it had grown longer since he had joined Titans East. It now reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. Also, as this went with most of the Titans, he had grown up and wasn't as scrawny as before.

With a sigh, Aqualad got up and stretched. Usually, he would go up to the training room after an hour just swimming around and relaxing. Yet, recently, he has gotten more stressed and felt like something was going to happen soon; whether it was good or bad, he didn't know. Deciding that he was still a little too stressed, Aqualad walked into the water once again and then dived down deep into the calm Atlantic Ocean.

Once submerged in the ocean, he smiled widely at the coral bed underneath him and at all the different types of sea life that surrounded him. It reminded him slightly of home but Titans East Tower was his home now and he honestly wouldn't trade it in for anything else.

The young hero's smile widened just a little bit as some of the sea creatures were inviting him to play with them. It wasn't an odd occasion when he would just race against some dolphins, playfully wrestle some sharks, or even play hide-and-seek with some fish. Sometimes even tag. They reminded him of children and he loved children; humans and sea creatures both.

Some villains had figured it out and tried to use children as a weakness to him, but after the first couple of attempts they realized that bringing children into a situation actually made Aqualad deadlier. Once, he had almost lost control because a whole Daycare and Elementary school was held hostage, though the Titans managed to calm him down, which he was grateful for.

Aqualad sighed before swimming off to join the sea life and just relaxed.

**-Somewhere in the Tower-**

2 boys, younger than the rest, were sitting in their joint room. They had their own rooms but the rooms were right next to each other and the wall separating the rooms had a door. These were the only rooms like that.

At the moment, the 2 youngest heroes were currently sitting on a bed, with a book in front of them. Though they were facing each other and trying out the new words. "Oye, Mas, debemos descansar en un ratito, tal vez ir al ensayo. Estábamos practicando nuestro inglés para casi dos horas." (Hey Mas, we should take a break in a little bit, maybe even go train. We've been practicing our English for the past 2 hours.)

"Yo sé Menos, pero, porque no hacemos estos últimos dos palabras y después podemos ir a jugar a los videojuegos y ir al ensayo." (I know Menos, but let's just get done with these last two words and then we'll go play some video games and train.)

The younger of the twins gave a sigh before smiling and nodding before concentrating a little and saying slow, "Ex…tra…ordinary…Extraord…inary…Extraordinary!"

Menos smiled happily at his older brother of 3 minutes and 14 seconds. Mas smiled back and tried speaking in English to his brother. The Spanish twins were trying to speak English fluently to help their team mates understand what they were saying and not always having to rely on pictures and translators. "There we go Menos. Now, just a cou…ple more words and then por fin terminamos!" (finally finished) Mas praised his brother but slipped back into Spanish at the end.

Being younger than the others, it was harder for the two of them to always be diligent and they sometimes took the easy route, especially when a word was too hard. They were getting better, but it was still hard. "Just one more word. Aw….tis…sum….awtissum." Menos tried with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Autism." Mas corrected his brother gently.

The two were very close twins, as close as Saffire and BG, yet they were blood related. Mas might have been older by only a bit, but he was slightly more mature and slightly more intelligent. It was only known to the twins, Speedy, and Bee that Menos had dyslexia. That just made learning a new language that much harder on the poor boy, but he powered through, with the help of his twin, of course.

At first glance, back before meeting the Titans, they, meaning their teacher, had thought that Menos was just retarded because he had such trouble learning and because of that, he was very withdrawn. But Mas was there for his brother and explained to their parents and teachers what was wrong. That was all before they discovered their powers, but that little thing made all the different.

"Awtism." Menos tried, it sounded almost completely right except how he pronounced the A.

"Not awtism, trata deciendo la A como cuando el doctor te pregunta que tienes que abrir tu boca, ahhhhh."(try making the A like how you would go 'ahhhhh' when the doctor asks you to.) Mas tried to explain, being as patient as he always was.

Mas knew Menos was trying hard which made Mas proud to be his brother. In the beginning, Menos didn't care and that angered Mas to no end. But finally, after talking sense into his brother, more like yelled, Menos started to try.

"Ahtism….Autism...Is that right?" Menos said, giving his brother a hopeful look, hoping he had finally got it right.

Mas nodded and smiled before answering, "Lo hicistes my bien. Pienso que eso fue suficiente inglés para hoy." (That's very good. I think that's enough English words for today.) "

Menos got this huge grin on his face and replied easily, "Estoy tan feliz que todavía podemos hablar español entre nosotros. Haci todo es mas rapido y facil. Pero prendiendo inglés va a ayudar los de mas, especialmente cuando estamos en un situación de batalla." (I'm so glad that we get to still talk in Spanish with each other. It makes things faster and easier. Though learning English will help the others, especially in battle situations.)

Mas nodded before getting up from the bed and stretched. Like any boy of his age, he was wearing a Superhero shirt, and today it was a Spiderman t-shirt. He had on jeans that had holes in the knees and were fraying on the bottom. Menos was the same except his shirt had a Monster truck on the front.

Since they had super speed like Kid Flash, well except they always had to be touching, they wore rings like Kid Flash had because if they didn't have their suits, their clothes would just instantly burn up. Also, so the team wouldn't get confused, they wore necklaces, Mas wearing a plus and Menos wearing a minus. The necklaces were made out of titanium so that they wouldn't get burned away. And even if the necklaces didn't work, on Mas' left palm was a plus birthmark and on Menos' right palm was a minus birthmark. Before, Menos had a gap between his two front teeth which helped but they had gotten him some braces which had closed the gap, making them even more identical.

Neither twin was wearing any socks or shoes at the moment but neither minded. They looked at each other before they started to walk to the Common Room where the game console was. Normally, they would just stay in their own room since they had their own gaming systems, but they decided to play in the Common Room. Plus, anyone could join in their game, which made everything much more interesting.

Both boys though wished that they could just speed to the Common Room, but at the moment they couldn't because they rather liked their clothes and didn't want to change into their costumes if they could help it.

Lucky for them, and for Kid Flash, there were some scientists who were looking into making a chemical that lets their regular clothes be able to stand the fast speed without changing the clothes. So far, it was in the testing stage but they said the testing was going very well, so they might be able to actually put the substance to use soon enough.

Funny enough, all 3 speedsters had red hair yet only Kid Flash used to have freckles. Mas y Menos had no freckles and their red hair was slightly darker. While Kid Flash had green eyes, Mas y Menos had light brown eyes, that if you didn't know any better, would have thought were hazel.

"Todavía pienso que es ridículo que nosotros tenemos que aprender inglés y ellos no tratan a aprender español. ¿Son tan estúpidos?" (I still think it's stupid that we have to learn English when they won't just learn Spanish. Are they that stupid?) Menos basically stated more than asked his twin brother.

Mas shrugged before answering back, "Se parece que sí. El español no es tan difícil." (Apparently so. I mean, Spanish isn't that hard.)

All along the way to the Common Room, the two brothers spoke about how stupid it was that they had to learn English but in return, no one learned Spanish. Both knew that is was actually beneficial for themselves to learn English, but they still were young and so still saw it unfair and thought that made the others weren't as smart as they thought.

**-Somewhere Else-**

Bee sat in her room, more specifically at her desk as she was putting everything financially together, along with other paperwork. In the beginning, she was grumbling under her breath about how unfair it was, but finally got over it…mostly. She still grumbled a little, but not as bad as before.

She leaned back for a moment and rubbed her eyes tiredly, muttering, "At this rate, I'm going to need reading glasses."

With a sigh, she leaned back forward but before she even picked up her pencil, her laptop beeped meaning someone was trying to get through to her. "THANK THE HEAVENS!" Bee basically screamed, this call, whoever it was, just saved her, for a little bit anyways, from paperwork.

Opening up her laptop, that had a black and see-through bumblebee on the front and had a yellow light shining through it, she instantly saw it was the secure network Cyborg had set up between Titans. Her attitude instantly got serious and she opened up the connection to see Robin's face, except, he wasn't wearing his mask at the moment so she could clearly see his troubled blue eyes.

Now, only Titans East, Titans West, and a select few Honorary Titans actually knew Robin's real identity, but it still came to them as a shock of his brilliant eyes or just who he was. Bee looked at him and asked with a slight worried look, "What happened? On a scale 1 to 10, how bad is it? 1 being Dr. Light is here, 10 being a certain person came back but betrayed everyone, especially Saffire and now you need my help."

Robin rolled his eyes at her but smiled slightly at her reaction. She made a great leader, and he was glad she was leading Titans East. "It's honestly not that bad, just kind of a nuisance more than anything. I'll forward you the email I received, and after you read it, I'll explain everything." Robin told her, while forwarding the email to her.

Upon opening the email, her eyebrows rose slightly upon seeing the Presidential Seal and the signature of the President and the Presidential Cabinet. She started reading the letter silently to herself and her eyebrows rose further. Finally, when she reached the end, she looked up at Robin and saw he had a slight grim look on his face. Bee whispered to him, "So what does this mean?"

"It means we have to do this or face the consequences. Now, all of Titans West is going, though Cyborg will be working as a Supervisor, I need 4 from Titans East and 4 Honorary Titans. With the new additions you have picked up along the way, it shouldn't be too hard if you are missing 4. And if you do have trouble, I will send some Honorary Titans to help." Robin told her, trying to reassure her.

"What about Jump City and the West coast? How will you guys do?" Bee asked, still slightly in shock but making sure the cities will be safe.

Robin sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I've already figured out a schedule of some sort of how we will deal with it, before and after. But during…we'll have to improvise. Only certain people know what we are actually doing and the President wishes to keep it that way."

Bee nodded her head in understanding. A thought popped into her head and she asked, "Do you know who you are actually going to call or invite to join you?"

Robin nodded before telling her, "After talking to you and making sure that the certain Titans I ask for from you are on their way, I'm going to go ahead and call those certain Honorary Titans and invite them to join me. Though, if they do say no, I think I might have to resort to ordering them here, but I doubt I will have to."

It was a well -known fact that Robin was such a great leader that most of the time he didn't have to order anyone really. It wasn't a well-known fact though, that Robin actually almost hated ordering others. But when the situation was as serious as this, if they said no, he would order them. Robin prided himself a little in knowing that he gave his Titans free will on basically everything but even with free will, they still knew he was the leader and they mostly listened to him.

Bee nodded in understanding. She fully understood the weight of the situation and she was happy to help, but she was also happy it was Robin that had to deal with it and not her. "What Titans do you need from me?" Bee asked the million dollar question.

Robin sighed before telling her, "Well…I need Faira, Rose, Auna, and Speedy."

One the outside Bee's eyebrows rose slightly as he listed all her new heroes and only 1 of her regular. Yet on the inside, her heart broke at how many of her Titans were leaving, yet Robin didn't know that. She guessed it made sense because if they had left the new heroes and only 1 regular hero behind, they might have had a harder time with the criminals. "I understand the girls, but why Speedy?"

Robin's left eye twitched once as it does when someone mentions a rival of his. The rivalry wasn't as bad as it was in the beginning as Speedy now had his eyes on someone else besides Starfire which relieved Robin to no end. "Well, he's a good fighter but you guys are probably able to deal without him the most. That and well, Rose is going so I would expect him to want to go. Plus," Robin paused for a second as his left eye suddenly twitched uncontrollably but luckily he got it under control before continuing, "As much as I hate that he's this way, there will be a bunch of new girls for him."

Bee nodded at the last statement; it was a very well-known fact that Speedy was a player. Though he was slowly changing his ways and not hooking up with a bunch of girls as often. It was evident, to Bee and Robin anyway, that he was actually _trying_ to correct his usual ways.

Bee looked at Robin, as he tried to get his left twitching eye back under control once again, and said, "Alright, I'll call a short meeting, tell them everyth-"

Bee was cut off as Robin shook his head and said, "No, once everyone is here in Titans West Tower, I will read the letter out loud to everyone. Just tell them to pack their belongings, some uniforms, and some of their clothes. Send them out with a car and if Speedy wants, he can take his motorcycle. I already think the girls will go shopping soon anyway, so that works."

Bee raised her eyebrow at the statement before smirking and asking, "I'm guessing they're going shopping for _prank supplies_ aren't they?"

Robin grumbled a little before saying, "Yes they are, and when they find out we are going to a new school which will have new targets for them, they will probably buy 4 times more than they normally do. Along with that, they'll be getting school supplies and clothing along with other necessities."

Bee's smirked widened slightly as she stated, "You do know, there will probably be lots of detention, probably some suspension, and a whole lot of trouble with them. And don't forget, I'm sending over 2 more girls that just help make it worse."

Robin groaned and Bee watched as he basically slammed his head on his desk as she laughed at his soon to be misery, glad that he would have to deal with it.

Internally though, they were both relieved that the tense moment was broken. Even though they weren't in the same room, it was a very tense moment for either of them. This was basically what they used the girls for; comedy reliefs, tension breakers, and helping people smile no matter what.

**-Common Room-**

Mas and Menos were already in the Common Room when Bee had called the meeting for everyone to meet there. They were just turning on the game console when the speaker had beeped to life and Bee's voice rang throughout the tower saying, "All Titans please report to the Common Room. I repeat, all Titans please report to the Common Room. Yes Speedy, that means you too."

Mas and Menos had basically ignored the message as they were already at the destination, and continued to talk in Spanish to each other about how the others probably weren't as smart as they thought. In reality, they were acting their age, but at the same time they knew the truth.

The two red headed twins didn't have to wait long as almost everyone, besides Aqualad, entered the room. Speedy and Rose didn't have time to go to their respective rooms to change so they both had towels around their necks and were wiping off some sweat while drinking water. Faira was slightly in the same state but she wasn't sweating as much as she had just begun to work out when they were called to the Common Room.

Auna had just put on her work out uniform when the announcement had sounded throughout the tower. She was the only one that had changed during that time frame. Her golden brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she had a black headband on that kept the stray hairs out of her face. She had managed to have on light blue running shorts that had a white stripe going down the side and had on a white sports bra. The young heroine held her blue and white running shoes in one hand while her feet had on white sports socks.

"Where's Aqualad?" Bee broke the silence by asking a question while also looking at her makeshift family.

The team shrugged and Bee sighed in irritation. Sometimes her team was just helpless but at the same time it wasn't their fault. As their leader, Bee felt it was her duty to know where all of her team mates were at the time. Taking an educated guess, Bee thought about how Aqualad might be in the ocean swimming.

Bee knew that recently, Aqualad had been more stressed out than usual but didn't press him on the matter. Titans East knew that if they had a problem, Bee's and Aqualad's doors were always open. Sometimes even Speedy's door was open, yet rarely anyone took that seriously except for the twins.

"Let's just wait for a little bit; Aqualad is probably just getting out of the ocean from swimming." Bee said, not giving anything away about what the meeting was about.

The Titans took a seat on the huge half circled shaped couch as they waited a little bit for Aqualad to show up. They knew it would take him time to get to shore, dry off, and possibly change before he got there. During the time, each of them were in their own world, except for the twins who were still talking to each other in hushed whispers in Spanish.

Speedy looked at the pair and smiled softly to himself, though no one noticed. Out of the Titans, it had come to a bit of a surprise when it was Speedy who the two speedsters bonded with the most. They had all expected it to be Aqualad as he had better chance understanding Spanish but that didn't matter to the two youngest Titans.

The first couple of months, Mas and Menos were basically almost terrified of the new environment they were in. They could hardly get any sleep and they refused to sleep in their own beds, sometimes even their own rooms, opting for the Common Room instead. When that happened, it finally occurred to the others that they were just children even if they were superheroes. It was almost like a slap to the older Titans' faces for being so inconsiderate of the younger males and thinking they would instantly adjust to the new setting.

At first, they had just tried to make everything more kid friendly or just try to get to know them better but it was Speedy who made the break through.

One of the coldest nights in Steel City, it even almost beat record temperatures, the twins were in the Common Room, sleeping on the couch, as they had snuck out of bed. But they had made the mistake of thinking that it would be warm enough with just the heater and hadn't brought a blanket and they were too scared to even get up and grab on. Since the tower was so big, it was usually only the bedrooms that really got any heat from the heater though the other rooms were kept above freezing at least. For almost half an hour, they laid there, shivering and trying to share body heat. But suddenly, the Common Room doors had opened to reveal Speedy with his arms full of blankets and pillows.

It was Speedy who tried his hardest to learn Spanish so he could understand the boys and help them with their English. It was also Speedy, who that very night, became their hero and helped them basically make a blanket and pillow fort and slept with them. It had been Speedy who had gotten them started with their English. And finally, yet most importantly, it was Speedy who had comforted them through all their fears and nightmares and became the big brother that they so desperately needed.

After that first night, Mas and Menos became closer with the other original Titans East members and it brought them closer, not only as a team, but also as a family.

Speedy hadn't realized he was basically staring at his two younger brothers until they were in front of him, messing up his sweaty hair. Speedy mock scowled and swatted their hands away, yet they only gave him fake innocent smile. Rolling his eyes, the young archer gave them a smile which they happily returned and fist bumped him.

Bee smiled softly, and secretly, at the scene before her. These were her boys. Not Robin's boys, not just heroes, not just teenagers, and not just Titans; this was her family.

With those thoughts, Bee's heart somehow broke even farther as she thought of what news she was about to deliver, though her outward appearance gave nothing away.

Rose smiled at just everything around her, which caused the plants outside to become a little greener and the flowers to have brighter of a color, while also healing any ripped, torn, broken, or almost dead plants in a 2 mile radius. Rose's powers were that she could control plants, which was kind of a dead giveaway because of her name. Her powers specifically allowed her to control plants, heal plants, and make new plants, which surprisingly came in handy a lot. Plus, if she wanted to, she could have an amazing job at a Plant Nursery. Though sometimes, if she was really content and/or happy, like right now as she watched her family interact, her powers activated on their own.

Auna was twirling a pencil in her hand when she grabbed a sketch pad that was lying on the floor and started sketching. It was her powers, as well as her passion, to draw. As Auna's powers were that she could bring her drawings to life, she had to practice a lot to be able to draw things correctly; and also to be able to do it quickly as villains usually didn't wait.

Faira was starting to get a little impatient and started to bounce her leg up and down. Out of sheer boredom, for the moment at least, Faira started to pull weird faces at nothing in particular. Without meaning to, Faira had gained the attention of the 3 immature boys in the room and they watched in fascination. Even after having Faira on the team for as long as they have, it didn't stop them from being amazed at the faces she was able to pull.

Just as Faira pulled a face where only one of her eyes was crossed and her tongue was folded in two places, the door _hissed_ open revealing Aqualad. Even though he was dressed in a completely new outfit, his hair still dripped a bit of water onto the carpet and the back of his shirt. He was adorning a navy blue V-neck shirt and a regular pair of blue jeans. It was something that he regularly wore so it wasn't really a shock. As usually, he wasn't wearing any shoes as his feet were so calloused that he could probably even walk on hot coal or even broken glass without shoes and it wouldn't even leave a scratch or mark.

As Aqualad walked to the couch and the door had _hissed_ shut, Bee cleared her throat, which instantly got everyone's attention on her, though for some, it wasn't their full attention. For example, Auna continued to draw, Speedy kind of just stared at the ceiling uninterested, and the twins were still exchanging some comments in Spanish. Though thankfully, Faira had stopped pulling faces, so that distraction was gone.

For the first time in a long time, Bee was slightly nervous about the news she was about to deliver. Usually, news was news and they all accepted it, but she usually explained the reason behind the things they were supposed to do. But this time, she couldn't reveal any details as Robin had asked for her not to. Plus, this was the first time she was sending off about half of her team for longer than just a couple of weeks and it had already broken her heart to split her family at just the thought, but she, sadly, had no say in the matter.

Swallowing and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Bee started, "Well guys, I have some news. I don't particularly know if it's good or bad news, so for right now it is just news."

Aqualad frowned at her beginning statement, already not liking where this was going.

Speedy still had the same goofy grin in place but his eyes showed that he was now serious and had his full attention on his leader.

Mas and Menos stopped talking all together and now had their absolute attention on her.

Rose frowned softly but didn't say anything as she didn't know everything yet to make an assumption.

Faira just basically stared blankly at her leader.

Auna stopped sketching and set the notepad and pencil down.

Bee swallowed again before continuing, "I can't give you details right now as Robin has asked me to wait until the people he needed were all gathered in one place. But to put it simply, Auna, Faira, Rose, and Speedy are to go to Titans West Tower and stay there for 9 months. They are to pack all their belongings except for furniture and you don't really have to take any clothes except take a couple pairs of your uniform and some of your favorite pieces of clothing but nothing else as when you get there, you'll probably go shopping. You will have to leave in a couple of hours."

Her answer was silence. Then they blinked. Then they blinked again. Finally, after the third blink, everyone basically broke out into conversation. "Bee, you can't be serious, that half our team, what if-"

"Now Bee, I know I cause trouble but to send us all away-"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" (You can't do that!)

"That's not fair! Why do we have to go?! This is our family-"

Surprisingly, Rose and Faira remained quiet until the others quieted down. Rose finally spoke, "Now Bee, this isn't like you. I'm sure that you have a good reason for all of this, but by respecting Robin's wishes you can't tell us. Am I right?"

Bee smiled at Rose for her not bursting out or jumping to conclusions. Her smile dropped though and she sighed heavily as she said, "Guys…this had already broken my heart just by thinking about it…please don't make it any more difficult. You guys know that you are my family but this situation is too serious and I can't risk disobeying. I'm really sorry."

Everyone in the room knew how hard this was on Bee. She had struggled to keep this team together in the beginning, she had struggled to become a better leader, and now she was struggling not to cry as she watched her family be broken apart. Rose wordlessly stepped forward and hugged Bee as Bee tried to fight the tears.

Speedy stepped forward next which came as a slight shock to the 2 other girls, but not to the original Titans East. Rose stepped back, and if it had been any other time she would have blushed and maybe stumbled, but at the moment she was dead serious. Gently, Speedy grabbed Bee's chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Karen, we might be separated for a bit, but we will always be family. We are your boys, and they are your girls, we will always come back to you okay? Don't worry about us."

Bee couldn't handle it and burst into tears, hugging Speedy close. To keep their identities a secret, they rarely said their first names yet they all knew each-others' real names. To use their birth name, like what Speedy did to Bee, it meant this was serious. "I-I know Roy…but i-it hurts so m-much…" Bee managed to say through her tears.

Wordlessly, Aqualad stood next to Speedy, ready for Speedy to give him Bee. Roy's eyes softened and he kissed the top of Bee's head before gently prying away her arms and handing her to Aqualad.

Aqualad stared as Roy motioned for the others in the room to go get packing while Aqualad tried to settle Bee down. Aqualad sighed and sat down, bringing Bee into his lap and started rubbing her back soothingly.

Once out of the room, the 3 girls wordlessly just headed to their rooms to go back their stuff. Speedy kneeled on the ground and turned around, opening his arms. As soon as his arms were open, two blurs raced into his arms clutching him.

With strength that came with being a hero, Speedy stood up with the two twins in each arm and carried them to his room. Even though Mas and Menos were too old to be carried, this was one of those times that they just needed this one thing. The only sound that filled the tower was the sounds of a heartbroken leader sobbing into the shoulder of her Vice Leader, and the sobs of two young speedsters, sobbing into the shoulder of their big brother. But unbeknownst to them, there was a third heroine that was crying as this was finally her family too. She silently cried in her room as she packed her belongings, thinking back to her older brother Mark and how he was now gone. As the young heroine cried over her lost brother, she subconsciously clutched her rose necklace in a white-knuckled grip.

None of the crying participants calmed down for a good 30 minutes. And even then, a couple of tears would leak out.

**-3 Hours Later-**

Speedy stood with Faira, Auna, and Rose in the garage and he closed the trunk of the car that they would be taking to the Titans West tower. It had taken them all a good 2 hours to just pack all of their belongings in suit cases, it took 10 minutes to put in the trunk of the car, and then it took 20 minutes just to say goodbye.

"I guess this is goodbye." Auna said in almost a depressed tone, very unlike how she usually talks.

"This isn't goodbye. Goodbye means we won't see you in a very long time. You should be saying 'see you later', because we will see you all soon." Aqualad said, hoping to lighten the mood.

Miraculously, it brought small smiles to everyone's face. Bee's, Mas', Menos', and surprisingly even Rose's eyes were slightly red and puffy from all the crying but it looked like they had accepted the facts.

Speedy kneeled one last time in front of his twin little brother and embraced them whispering, "Don't worry guys, I'm just one phone call away at all times. And if worse comes to worse, I can ask Raven to teleport me over here."

Bee smiled sadly at the scene. Out of everyone, the twins looked like they took the hardest hit from what was happening. But in reality, it was Speedy who was suffering the most.

Speedy had left Green Arrow and was alone for a while until he joined Titans East. They filled the empty void in his heart and he was filled with joy and love. He had gained 3 sisters, a best friend/brother, 2 twin little brothers, and a crush. But now he was being uprooted once again; he had to leave behind his best friend, his little brothers, and a sister. All of who were the first of his very large family.

Bee and Aqualad both knew that Speedy refused to cry in front of the twins, so they knew he would cry either when they took a stop to sleep, as the trip was 2 to 3 days long, or he would cry when he got there. Though if he was asked, he would blatantly lie about the fact that he cried at all.

The young speedsters nodded and released him. Rose was slightly teary eyed, once again, but she didn't want to cry again, until she at least got to Titans West Tower, or at least where no one could see her. Faira had an expressionless look on her face but her eyes showed her sorrow that she refused to let the others see. Auna was silent and just walked to the drivers' seat and started the car, trying to act strong for the others.

Auna was usually very emotional and very open about being so emotional, but during times like this, she felt the need to be strong. She felt the need to shut off her emotions, even if it only allowed her to make it to a hotel/motel before she would start to breakdown. Auna was smart enough to know that once she started crying, she wouldn't be able to stop for a while and right now, they needed to start heading to Titans West Tower. The sooner they got there, hopefully the sooner they could come back.

Reluctantly, the 2 girls joined Auna but Speedy mounted his bike and put on his helmet. Without a look back, for fear she wouldn't leave or she would breakdown right then and there, Auna left the Tower through the underground tunnel without a backwards glance.

Speedy turned to his family, his _real_ family and smiled before saying, "Don't worry guys, I'll be in touch and we'll all be back before you know it."

With that said he revved his engine of his custom motorcycle, flipped down his face cover, and sped off into the tunnel. Bee quickly went back upstairs, literally taking the stairs as she needed to think and she didn't want them to see her cry. Already, Mas and Menos were in Speedy's room on top of his bed, hugging each other and crying as they had used their powers to get there. The two young speedsters didn't even seem to notice or care that their clothes were singed and their clothes were now permanently ruined.

Aqualad stared down the tunnel and asked brokenly, "Then why aren't you back yet?"

The heart broken hero received no answer.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! Please don't kill me for the angst!<p>

(*1*) -Basically what it says, For Narnia.

(*2*) -Lord of the Rings joke. Legolas is the blonde elf archer. And I have yet to ever see his hair out of place, even after/during a battle!

(*3*) -Basically just replace Speedy with Batman.

(*4*) -It's a Danny Phantom reference. Whenever the main character, Danny, turns into a ghost, he always yells "I'm going ghost!"

Now for the song while he's pulling out the arrows, I actually want to know how many of you actually sang it. I know I did while I was writing it. I got some funny looks.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Also, I might change the first chapter to show which characters are still here, who they are with, and what grade they will be in.

_**REVIEW**_

_**SUGAR**_

_**GIR**_

_**SUGAR**_

_**REVIEW**_

-Saffire


	4. Calling in the Last Ones

**No, I am not dead. I've just been dealing with a lot of real life things lately and have been unavailable. But I'm getting back into writing so I will be updating much faster hopefully. No, this isn't very long and I apologize but next chapter, the plot will get going.**

**I deeply apologize for such a long wait. All reviews are welcome, especially constructive criticisms.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere in Russia-<strong>

It was a Friday, one of the most beloved days of the week, signaling the end of a long week and the start of a much needed weekend. And where else would most people spend a Friday; well at a bar or club of course.

In one of the most famous and well known clubs in the east part of Russia, only 2 people were awake; the current bartender and a customer. Well actually, it was more of the bartender cleaning up to finally head home while talking to the last customer who was just a good 10 minutes away from passing out. It had been a couple of hours since the last customer had left.

Of course there were other customers passed out on the floor which was usual in most clubs and even bars. The customers were lucky that this owner and manager were nice enough to wait until the morning to wake the poor people up to kick them out. Usually, most club owners kicked out the customers right away as it cost more to have someone there all night to make sure none of them woke up and started to mess around with things they shouldn't.

The male bartender that was currently cleaning glasses behind the counter glanced at his Silver Tungsten watch to note the time. The overnight guard and manager weren't due for another half an hour. '_Good. Enough time to finish this up, write the report and get some sleep finally.' _He thought to himself taking a glimpse at his barely conscious companion.

'_Yeah, these missions are running you ragged but luckily this is the last one and you can finally take a vacation or just a break.' _A feminine voice spoke in the young male's head.

Usually people would freak out but instead, the man's lip just twitched a bit in a smile before his face went back to a neutral expression.

The man across from the bartender was currently clutching a half full glass of Rum on Rocks and just minutes from passing out. Currently, he was talking about his job and what he did there. Luckily for the bartender though, the man was still aware enough to form complete and coherent sentences even if it were sometimes hard to understand some of the words the man was saying. It would make it much more difficult to write up a report when the person couldn't properly speak thus making most of what he said, void and unreliable.

The pale bartender was fairly young looking but no one ever dared questioned the man. It helped the young man that most people could make out his muscles through his black sleeveless button up that had white trimming and a white collar. Also, with gray hair along with his silver-gray eyes that held wisdom and a mysterious glint that no one could identify, it made him appear even older. He wore dark gray slacks, which were held up by a white belt, which matched the vest that was unbuttoned over his black button up. There was a new white rag slung over his right shoulder as he cleaned the glasses with another white rag.

A silver cross dangled from his right ear and a dark-gray woven-styled necklace with a silver Wiccan pentacle-shaped pendant attached to it to add to his mysterious aura. Also, standing at almost 6'1", he seemed to tower over everyone adding even more to his intimidating aura.

"So, why don't you tell me more about this Project M that you and your company are working on, Mr. Vyacheslav?" The young bartender asked the grown man in front of him in fluent Russian while refilling the man's glass.

The man seemed reluctant to say anything as he took another sip of the Rum but the alcohol seemed to loosen his tongue.

Mr. Vyacheslav was an obsess man with a big brown bushy mustache that made the man almost look like a walrus. He had beady hazel eyes and his head was shiny and bald and didn't have much of a neck but had 2-3 chins that wobbled a little when he talked. There was sweat shining all over his face and he took out a handkerchief to wipe away the sweat and swallowing once before opening his mouth. "I can't speak of it but it's a new weapon which we have decided to call Project M." The man admitted in a thick accent.

"What makes this weapon so special, Mr. Vyacheslav?" The bartender asked the man, trying to remain patient with the intoxicated man.

But in an instant, the man shut his mouth and refused to open it again. The bartender kept trying to coax the man into talking for 10 minutes before the voice spoke again, '_Uh oh.'_

'_Uh oh? What is uh oh for?' _The bartender questioned the voice in his head with the slightest narrowing of his eyes.

'_Um…well…the guys to take your shift next are actually leaving early so you only have 17 minutes to wrap this up.' _The female replied.

The young man groaned internally but thanked his lucky stars that he had his sister, Twyla, for help. Plus, his patience was rather thin, so all the more reason to speed the process up.

With his patience close to snapping, the bartender had already set down his rag and glass. Now that his patience has snapped, the young male lashed out as if he was going to punch Mr. Vyacheslav in the chest but instead, the hand went through his chest but stopped halfway up his forearm. Half of his black fingerless gloves that rested on his elbow could be seen coming out of the man's chest.

Mr. Vyacheslav seemed to freeze in terror and instantly sobered as he looked in complete and utter fear at the bartender. "Now, Mr. Vyacheslav, I have been very patient man tonight, but I'm running out of time. Now, my hand is grasping your heart at the moment. I can squeeze your heart and with how your health is, it will look like a normal heart attack, especially since you've been drinking. Now, I need you to tell me everything about Project M."

The native Russian seemed to be frozen and was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. The now threatening bartender gave an irritating sigh before giving the man's heart a tiny squeeze which made Mr. Vyacheslav yell out, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Please don't kill me! I have a wife and a son!"

The bartender's expression seemed to soften just a tiny bit at the mention of his family. The man seemed to clench his jaw and whispered to himself in English, "I'm sorry…I'm not a bad guy…"

'_You aren't the bad guy anyway, we are just doing our jobs and our job isn't always the best thing on the planet but we do what we must to help our world.' _Twyla whispered in her brother's head as reassurance.

Twyla's brother took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if to steel himself. As his eyes were closed, an illusion seemed to form in front of Mr. Vyacheslav's chest where instead of his arm sticking out of his chest, there was a gun pointing towards his heart. Opening his eyes he looked at the fat man in front of him and stated, "My name is Blake McKnight. I will let you go, but I need you to tell you everything you know about Project M before I do that."

Mr. Vyacheslav nodded and opened his mouth and started to completely just word vomit all he knew, "Project M stands for Project Mutant where we are trying to infuse different superhero and super villain blood samples with random chemicals and see if we can infuse it with a fetus to make super humans of our own. It was originally to find cures for different injuries and illnesses since many of them have healing abilities but it wasn't working so we made Project M as a side project. So far, we haven't been successful but we are getting close. I have no idea who I'm working for; I just know he is called SD! I'm just the infuser! I just combine the chemicals and make sure that nothing dangerous happens! Please let me go!"

With every word he was told, Blake's jaw seemed to clench harder and harder. Though, he took a deep breath and relaxed after Twyla whispered in his head again, '_Calm down….you have less than 10 minutes and Robin is calling in 20 minutes. This man will be quitting his job soon anyway.'_ The fat man seemed to also relax until he was hit in the head hard with the man's others hand.

Blake released the man and the man slumped against the bar. With a sigh the man hit the man against different parts of the skull before setting the man's head gently on the counter. He turned the man's head in a direction so if the man fell or vomited, he would be alright.

Blake heaved another sigh and stretched while reaching up towards the ceiling. A couple of his joints cracked and he groaned. '_Ew…you cracking your joints is just weird.'_

'_Oh hush Twyla, if you had been just standing here all this time you would be the same. So how much longer?' _Blake asked inside his head.

'_Five minutes. Robin just emailed you and Harold is going to meet at the apartment in 12 minutes.' _Twyla answered her older brother calmly.

He gave the whole club a look over and just finished cleaning up until his replacement came along. Finally, a little less than 5 minutes later one of the managers came in and gave Blake a grin and asked in Russian, "Are you sure about quitting? You are one of our finest bartenders and you could be a great bouncer."

Blake gave a fake grin and replied just as easily in Russian, "I am sure. I need be getting back home as my mother has fallen ill."

The manager's grin dropped a bit and he nodded a good night to Blake and headed to the office. Blake let his fake grin fall and made his way outside.

As his apartment was not that far away from the club, Blake decided to talk a walk and just talk to his sister.

A year ago, his twin sister Twyla was put into a coma. But because of her powers, along with Raven's ability, Twyla had been able to be with her brother constantly and talks to him inside his head and also being able to use her powers to help him.

While on missions, Blake still looked for a way to help his sister wake up. Luckily though, Raven and Saffire combined to put her body under a status so her body was in perfect condition and she wouldn't have to be out of commission for even longer.

Blake entered his apartment and immediately entered a code into a hidden panel on the right and instantly started stepping on certain tiles while entering in different codes to different areas and allowing a couple of scans. You can call him paranoid for setting up so many security measures but being a superhero meant you were hunted constantly and paranoia is usually what kept you alive.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mountains-<strong>

Pale fingers lightly strummed the strings of the guitar, as if they were tickling a small child. Music bounced off of the mountains and echoed through the valley. A mouth opened as if to sing along with the music, but no sound left the mouth as it mouthed words that no one would hear.

Wavy blonde hair fell in front of closed eyes as the young male continued to mouth the words to a song only he knew. With his back propped up on a rock as he sat on top of a mountain, the lone boy smiled softly as he continued his song.

As the last note echoed through the empty valley, a shrill ring could be heard from the boy's pocket. With a silent sigh, the young hero opened his eyes to show baby blue eyes though spoke a million emotions and words that would never be to leave his mouth.

The young man pulled out a round communicator and flipped it open to reveal Robin's tired face. With a raised eyebrow, the blonde had a half smile, half smirk on his face as he look at the boy wonder. "Hey Jericho." Robin spoke softly as he smiled at the blonde boy.

Ever since Jericho met the Titans, he became most confident and even had a little mischievous streak once in a blue moon. It had been hard work for all the Titans, considering his past and he didn't exactly trust people, hence living alone on the mountain. That and he just favored solitude, though once in a while it did get lonely but usually Harold popped up. The trumpet played had a 6th sense for when Jericho started getting lonely or started to have negative thoughts.

Jericho waved at Robin and started signing with one hand as he held the communicator away from his body so Robin could actually see him signing. _'Hey Robin. Is there something you need from me?' _Jericho signed after he set his acoustic guitar to the side and sat straight up, giving Robin his full attention.

Robin gave a sigh and looked at Jericho for a moment with slight remorse in his eyes at what he was asking of the mute Titan.

Jericho looked at Robin suspiciously as the Leader of the Teen Titans started to chew on his bottom lip. Robin and Jericho had bonded over many things in the past so they each knew some of the other's quirks. Robin's quirk was to start chewing on his bottom lip when he was nervous and had to do something he particular didn't want to but was given no choice.

'_Robin…what aren't you telling me?'_ Jericho signed as he got up to grab his laptop that was hidden in a hollow rock that was wirelessly charging. Oh the advantages of having technological geniuses as friends.

Robin sighed and just said, "Just boot up your laptop and open up an email I just sent you."

Jericho looked at Robin still suspicious but did as told. It only took a minute for the laptop to be completely up and running and Jericho was already in his email looking for Robin's email. Saffire had emailed Jericho 3 times, Cyborg had emailed him twice, and Duplicate had emailed him every day as they had become close.

Jericho wasn't attached to his laptop so sometimes he just forgot to check his email but Duplicate still emailed him every day. Though if he was on, they would just IM back and forth but it wasn't that common, maybe just once a week.

Though, what caught Jericho's eye was the just received forward from Robin. He arched a blonde eyebrow as he opened the email. Though before he read the email, he shut his communicator and opened up the webcam so now he was able to sign with both hands.

As Jericho got further into the email, his eyes got wider until he was almost bug eyed. He looked at Robin and even if he had vocal cords, he would be speechless. It was just so mind numbing, and just _STUPID!_

Though, Jericho made the connection and signed, using both hands now, '_That is stupid…but I'm guessing that you need me to go with you guys.'_

Robin sighed and rubbed his blue eyes tiredly. "Yeah Jericho…I need you to go with us. And we need you to get here as soon as you can so maybe you can call up Harold and ask him for a ride here. The others should be here in a day or two…"

Jericho looked at Robin with a spark of sympathy in his gaze. But Jericho knew Robin hated sympathy so it quickly vanished. Jericho gave Robin a firm nod before his gaze softened and asked, _'So how is it going over there? How's my favorite blue haired prankster doing? More importantly, how are you holding up?'_

Richard looked at Jericho and let his shoulders slump slightly and sighed. "I could be doing worse, the good news is though that I don't have as many nightmares and it's been more than a year since the hallucinations finally disappeared. Your favorite blue haired prankster is doing better…she came out on her own today and she's not skin and bones." Richard smiled softly and continued, "She looks healthier and was playing video games with the girls and talking about pulling some pranks. I feel like the twins will cause more trouble than usual."

Jericho laughed soundlessly as Richard's face fell. The 'twins' were actually Saffire and BG. They were so alike that it was uncanny. It didn't help that they had the exact same birthday so the rest of the Titans, and even the girls themselves, referred to themselves as the 'twins'. Though the Titans did have 2 sets of actual twins, it was usually the 'Speedster Twins' and the 'Silver Twins'.

Richard smiled softly at Jericho's laughing face. The mute teen was still somewhat stoic and always smiled his fake smile and was still fearful. Yet…yet he opened up to Richard and the others and let them into his cold, war beaten heart. Jericho became friendlier and smiled more real smiles and let his true self out.

Jericho finally calmed down and turned to Richard before signing, '_So how long ago did you get Titans East to send over their people?'_

Richard mentally smiled at how much Jericho noticed. "I actually told them yesterday and that was around noon but knowing them, they are probably going to be here tonight. So I'm trying to get everyone here by tonight so that I can break the news tomorrow morning." Richard explained while looking down at his communicator.

Jericho nodded and signed with a silent sigh, '_I'll get a hold of Harold in about 10 minutes. Then I'll send him over to go pick up the Silver Twins seeing as they are in Russia the last time I checked._'

Jericho gave Richard a smirk as Richard rolled his eyes. Jericho seemed to always know stuff he wasn't supposed to. It didn't help that Jericho had connections with the people in the main tower, especially the hackers.

Richard seemed to sober though and gave a genuine smile, "Thanks for doing this Jer. I know that everyone will be happy to see you, especially Duplicate."

Jericho gave a soundless laugh and nodded and signed back, '_Well, I'll be happy to help the others cause chaos.'_

Richard groaned half-heartedly while stretching in his chair, "Well, I have to get going, I need to make sure some of the rooms are set up. Take care of yourself Jericho."

Jericho smiled and signed, '_I will, but make sure not to overwork yourself.'_

Richard nodded and waved goodbye and shut off his webcam.

The leader sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and tilted his head back while closing his eyes. This was going to be a long year already, and it all started tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review.<strong>

**-Saff**


End file.
